Always Platonic
by yello13
Summary: When Bo had nothing else in the world she always had Kenzi because no matter if she was a succubus or not, their love is platonic. That's how it will always be. A series of One-shots, prompts and drabbles.
1. Because You Make Me Happy

**A/N this is a series of one-shots, prompts, and drabbles all dealing with the sister like friendship of Bo and Kenzi. They are in no specific episode order and there will be at least 25 chapters. I will probably update once or twice a day so this story will be finished in less than 25 days. If you want me to do a prompt or do something on a specific episode leave one in a review.**

* * *

"We hang out, we help one another, we tell one another our worst fears and biggest secrets, and then just like real sisters, we listen and don't judge."  
― Adriana Trigiani

* * *

It's funny to Bo. It's funny how she can have this…this love triangle and still manage to be sane. She goes home dead set on picking someone, but she can't. She doesn't know how, and it's silly. They have both hurt her, but both of them have something that makes her love them. Like when Lauren is in her geek mode and rambles on and on until she finds a solution or when Dyson tries to go all macho man to protect her. It's sweet. It's Hard. It's a lot of things but, not everything. Lauren and Dyson have both broken her heart. She has broken their hearts also, but when it all comes down to it she knows she always has one person she can count on.

When she comes home she is welcomed to quirky pipes and welcoming arms. When she comes home she can relax with her best friend. She can relax and laugh and pretend like she can cook. When she comes home to Kenzi she can be _anything_.

There's no judgment. Kenzi is always loyal. Kenzi is always there. Kenzi is _permanent_. She can't be washed away no matter what. She's the first person Bo wants to protect. She is the last person she wants to see at night. She's the only one who knows Bo better than anyone else.

The most important thing about Kenzi is that she's Kenzi. She's platonic. She's the only sister she's ever had and never hopes to lose.

So when Kenzi raises her glass in a toast and says "Fight for Dyson, fight for Lauren, fight for what makes you happy" Bo knows she will never stop fighting. She knows she will never stop fighting because if she doesn't have anyone else she has Kenzi.

_And that, that will always make Bo happy._


	2. I'll Stare Fear in the Eye for You

**A/N Please excuse my grammar.**

* * *

"…she'll go and fall in love, and there's an end of peace and fun, and cozy times together."  
― Louisa May Alcott

* * *

Kenzi is afraid. She's afraid that one day Bo will have to choose. She's afraid that one day Bo will run off with Dyson or Lauren and just leave her here. Bo will go and live her life and have children while she lives in some beautiful house. Kenzi is afraid to be left behind.

Some days she believes she is selfish. Honestly she hasn't been all that nice to Lauren but, it's not on purpose. It's just that Bo is the closest thing she has ever had to a sister. She's never had someone to stick up for her the way Bo does. She has never had someone accept her like Bo does. She has never had anyone _love_ her like Bo does, and to lose that would mean losing everything. Bo is a part of her everything. It's like a jigsaw puzzle. You can have every other piece except one but without that one piece the puzzle is incomplete.

She was a lost girl before she met Bo. She stole, she drank without any limitations and to say the least she cared for very few, but there was just something about Bo. It wasn't the fact that Bo had saved her because Bo didn't want her to stay. It wasn't even the fact that Bo was some sexual fae creature known as a succubus. It wasn't any of that. It was that she had finally found someone who was just as lonely as she was.

She doesn't want that …to be _alone_.

So Kenzi cherishes every moment she has with Bo. She makes jokes about her succubus like actions and makes fun of her fae full fragilities. She has to do this. It's how she survives, and yeah, Kenzi is scared.

_Fortunately for Bo, Kenzi is willing to spend her life afraid if it means Bo can be happy. _


	3. She'll Give Her all For Kenzi

Between sisters, often, the child's cry never dies down. "Never leave me," it says; "do not abandon me." ~Louise Bernikow

* * *

Kenzi is human. Bo is fae. Those two things don't quite mix right.

Kenzi is human; Bo is fae and one will surely outlive the other.

The ridiculous thing is that they both know this. Bo knows one day Kenzi will be dead and gone. Bo knows that one day her life will be without BFF. Kenzi knows that one day Bo will have to learn to live without Kenzi. She even knows that it's inevitable.

But…Bo will be damned if she doesn't try her best to keep her best friend here as long as she can.

She'll be damned if she doesn't try to find some potion that can keep her alive for another century.

She'll be damned if she doesn't give Kenzi her all.

Because they're family and you_ just don't give up on family._

* * *

"We'll see Heaven together. I promise with all my heart I'll never leave you alone."  
― Stacey T. Hunt


	4. What Sisters Do

**A/N this one is a little dry but hopefully as I progress my writing will return back to the level it was on before I stopped writing. Review please.**

* * *

"But what Mom never told me is that along the way, you find sisters, and they find you. Girls are cool that way."  
― Adriana Trigiani

* * *

By the number of shots glasses that lay on the counter in front of her, Bo could tell something was wrong. Kenzi can hold her alcohol, but Bo is pretty sure she went way pass tipsy a long time ago. It's an endless pattern. Kenzi pours herself a shot, stares at it, and then downs it quickly before mentally requesting another one. She was tired. Bo had never seen her friend so depressingly tired and by the look on Kenzi's face she could tell something had hit a nail. She was sure she knew what it was too.

Stopping Kenzi from pouring another shot Bo laid her hand tenderly on top of hers making Kenzi look directly at her.

"Kenz" Bo sighed out. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't find the words that she was looking for.

"I lied." Kenzi simply replied. She looked back over to the empty vodka bottle, feeling the shame of her earlier glory.

"You lied about what Sweetheart?"Bo questioned sweetly.

"My mom" Kenzi looked down as she went to pour herself another drink only to be stopped by Bo's gentle hand. Kenzi cast her eyes down but still continued. "She kept telling me to do things. She taught me how to do such horrible things just to make him happy. I…" Kenzi tried to stand quickly only to find that she couldn't. Luckily Bo was able to catch her before Kenzi fell into an embarrassing face plant.

"Kenzi, you can talk to me." She held on to Kenzi not quite wanting to let her go yet. Gently hugging Kenzi to her body Kenzi was now basically sitting on Bo's lap with her drunken stupor keeping her from walking away.

Tears sprang from the younger woman's eyes as she desperately wanted an escape. She wanted to run and hide like she had been taught to do. She wanted to take the easy way out and just make everything go away. She didn't want to talk about it even though she knows she had to talk about, and that made her angry. Suddenly she feels this burning rage that reminds her of her past. It reminds her of all those memories that she has tried to forget. It made her remember all of those memories she thought she could leave behind when she ran away.

"No Bo, I don't want to talk about it. D-don't make me talk about it." Bo could even feel the younger girl shivering in her lap yet she keeps persisting. Brushing Kenzi's beautiful black mane to the side Bo placed her head on her shoulder.

"But we have to talk about it and we're going to right now." It was a gentle command but still one none the less. A pregnant silence filled the room which made Bo think that Kenzi wasn't breaking but then when Bo dared to stand up Bo heard Kenzi speak up.

"I just want to forget. I want to forget her lying to me. I want to forget the way she betrayed me. I want to forget all the things she taught me, the way she chose him over me even when I told her what he did to me. I just want to forget!" She yelled and Bo was so glad that the Dahl was only filled by the two. "I mean h-how could she do that?"

"I don't know sweetheart."

"Moms are supposed to teach you how to read. They are supposed to come running when you scream and protect you when you can't protect yourself. They are supposed to choose you over anything else. They are supposed to love you for God's sake but, if she can't love me then how can I forgive her?"

Kenzi's tears were cascading down her face furiously. She was so broken in that at the moment it was as if she were a little kid. She looked almost like a puppy that had been kicked a little too much, a puppy that had only gotten the last of the scraps as it had been beaten.

Bo tilted her head to look at Kenzi making sure Kenzi was looking her straight in the eyes. "Kenzi I'm not your mom and I can't change the past, but know this. I love you. If you scream I will always come running. When you can't protect yourself I'll be damned if I don't make sure you come home safe and when push comes to shove I will _always_ choose you over _anything_, over _everything_." Kenzi smiled up at her. _"Because Kenz, we've become sisters, and loving each other, teaching each other is what sister do."_

_Some things Mommy can't teach you_

_But you can learn anything_

_We can learn things together_

_Together we'll learn everything_


	5. Unexpected

**A/N I really need a Beta. Anyway someone requested this so I thought I'd you know post it. Thanks for the wonderful reviews I am glad you like my story. If anyone could help me find a beta that would be nice because I know it's annoying when someone has bad grammar and I'm not really good with grammar. Thanks.**

* * *

"Sisters function as safety nets in a chaotic world simply by being there for each other."  
― Carol Saline

* * *

The first night Bo hadn't expected it. She didn't expect to hear her best friend scream in agony as nightmare after night hit her. She hadn't expected to see Kenzi shaking in fear while a cold sweat cascaded down her face. She hadn't expected Kenzi to call out her name. She hadn't expected any of that, but that was the first night.

The first time, she held Kenzi tight. She whispered soft resonances into her ear as Kenzi cried heart wrenching sobs that broke Bo's heart. She rocked her back and forth, tenderly wiping back her damp black mane of hair. Then she stayed there. She stayed there with Kenzi and let the younger woman lay on her lap until she awoke. Finally Bo chose to forget what happened…the first time.

* * *

The second night Kenzi's dream was about the Kitsune. Bo could hear the conversation the two must have shared. She listened as Kenzi defended herself, even defending Bo in such a manner that surprised her. Even through the pain that could be heard from Kenzi's voice it seemed as though Kenzi was fighting more for Bo then she was for herself.

Then it happens again, that moment when Kenzi is screaming out her name for help. That moment when Bo's running to comfort her because she's know some part of this is her fault.

When it's morning Bo is not there when she wakes up. She's in the kitchen making coffee from staying up so late while Kenzi waits patiently for it to be done. There's just this awkward silence that filled the room. Their eyes meet and although Bo doesn't want to push, a part of her knows she has to.

"Kenzi…"Bo sighed out.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Kenzi said and that was expected. "Besides what's more important is the fact that Trick didn't know I was gone. I mean nobody can drink like me. This takes years of practice." She laughed off. "Besides I'm sure you had a worse day than I. It's really no biggie." She shrugged while playing with her fingers.

"This is about you not me. I need some Kenzi time. _You_ need some Kenzi time. Let's talk about you"

"It's really no biggie. I'm fine."

"Kenzi you are not…"

"I said I don't want to talk about!" She yelled. Shocked at her own tone of voice she paused. "I'm fine Bo, okay?" Her face was turning a bright red in anger and embarrassment. "Just let it go."

And that's what Bo did. She let it go…for a little while.

* * *

By the seventh time Bo was tired. Now it had happened so often that it had become a part of her daily schedule. She would hear Kenzi's cries. She would go comfort the girl and then in the morning she would go and make some much needed coffee. They both were tired. Kenzi from her Kitsune filled dreams and Bo from providing comfort. It was a seemingly endless cycle. So on the seventh morning she tried again. This time they were at the Dahl. It was the place Bo felt would be the most comfortable for Kenzi.

"What you drinking sweet cheeks." Bo asked in a playful manner.

It had been a week since the last time they were at the bar together. Bo would go and Kenzi would stay at home or they both would go together only to separate into different quadrants as soon as they entered. It was awkward, but it was how they managed with Bo being all 'devolving style' on her.

"Nothing" Her voice blunt and unfeeling as Kenzi simply stared at all the alcoholic beverages in front of her.

"I don't think I've heard that before." She joked trying to fill the empty void.

"I don't think I've ever heard that before either." Trick added in. "I think you might need Lauren's assistance."

Not getting the reaction he would have like he stared at back and forth between Kenzi and Bo. Their eyes avoided each other in a silent game of 'I don't wanna'. He was almost afraid of the intensity of the strain that lied between the two. Not only was he afraid of the tenseness between the two lovely woman but he could feel the tenseness that had slowly crept up his spine whenever his eyes met theirs, most of it coming from Kenzi.

"Are you okay Kenzi?" He asked.

Looking him dead in the eye Kenzi snorted. "What kind of question is that?" She disconnected her eyes from his. "Maybe it's you who need Lauren's medical expertise." She muttered before she stalked off.

By the seventh night Kenzi was bitter.

* * *

The tenth night was entirely different. Kenzi didn't even dare to go to sleep. It was moving yet unmoving at the same time. It wasn't that she couldn't fall asleep, the bags under her eyes indicated that, but it was that she wouldn't. She knew what was coming if she fell asleep. It was funny because Bo had expected it to happen just as much as Kenzi did. So when she went down stairs to check on Kenzi only to find that her BFF was still awake she was shocked.

Kenzi sipped cautiously on her steaming hot mug of coffee while she attempted watching the two figures walking across the TV screen. Her eyelid drooped down slightly in a way that Bo would have laughed at if the situation had been different, but she didn't. There wasn't anything funny about this situation. There was never anything funny when Kenzi wasn't smiling.

Tired of staring at the screen, Bo interrupted Kenzi's sip and drip cycle.

"You know Kenz; you need to get some sleep."

Then for the first time in a while Kenzi looked deep into her friends eyes and responded.

"So do you."

* * *

The tenth morning Bo walked down the stairs to find Kenzi awake with blood shot eyes and a red flustered face, stained with tears. Bo didn't ask questions she didn't even say hi; she just opened her arms wide and let Kenzi cry in her arms.

"It's okay" Bo cooed while she rocked the frightened girl back and forth.

"_But Bo, I'm not okay."_

The twelfth night Bo once again heard the cries of her dear friend. In her bed Bo contemplated staying her bed. She wondered if Kenzi would just stop, but then Bo heard her name being called and couldn't help but come rushing down the stairs to Kenzi.

"Kenz" Bo called out over the noise. When the girl did not wake Bo shook the girl causing her to finally awaken.

"Bo" she breathed out. She clung on to Bo for dear life with her hair matted damp against her forehead. "She can't take my place. She can't. You're all I have."

"It's okay Kenzi. I'm here."

"I know she's fae and she can better protect herself and I know I'm a liability and I know…"

"And you know you are not a liability and you know that you are a bad Ass human. You know you are irreplaceable and you know that I love you. There was no way that imposter would have spent another minute in this house. Not when I knew my Kenzi was out there." She hugged Kenzi closer to her. "I will always be here even if that means until the end of time."

"You're just all I have."

* * *

The thirteenth night Kenzi did something unexpected.

She crawled into Bo's bed. Without opening her eyes Bo lifted up the covers and opened her arms wide for Kenzi to join her.

Kenzi slept all throughout the night.

_It was unexpected, but it was the good unexpected._

_And for the first the first time in a while Bo could fall asleep…happy._


	6. Childhood

A sister is a little bit of childhood that can never be lost. ~Marion C. Garretty

* * *

Your sister is not forgettable. She's not forgettable like a book. She's not forgettable like a note. She's unforgettably irreplaceable. _Kenzi_ is unforgettable.

She's this funny little kid in an adult body. She's a potty mouth at that. She's the enthusiast and the cheerleader while at the same time the pessimist. She's the younger sister you let tag along because you just can't say no. She's everything I ever wanted in a sister. She is everything I never had growing up.

So it's weird how she somehow made it into my childhood. She's somehow this living piece of childhood that follows me wherever I go. I can imagine us two growing up together. She would jump on my bed until I woke up to play with her, and I would allow her to tag along as long as she did what I said. I can _imagine_ a childhood together, and I could imagine missing that.

_Missing her…_

So when Kenzi says 'Bye' I can only pray it's not her last. And when she says 'Miss Me' apart of me is already missing her, knowing that when she's gone I'll still be missing her.

I'll remember her childish quips and whines. I'll remember her stellar boots and ridiculous comebacks. I'll carry her with me everywhere I go. I'll carry our memories across my chest with pride and smile. I'll smile because Kenzi is my childhood, the happy piece of me that I couldn't ever possibly forget. I Know I'll have my childhood forever safe in my heart.

_Because…you can never forget your sister_

* * *

"My sister is the reason I am who I am, and I am proud of who I am." ~Yello13

* * *

"Growing apart doesn't change the fact that for a long time we grew side by side; our roots will always be tangled. I'm glad for that."  
― Ally Condie


	7. The Voice Says There is Only Us

**A/N Not going to lie this one is a little weird.**

* * *

There is only us, there is only this. Forget Regret or life is yours to miss. No other road. No other way. No other day then today

_~Unknown_

* * *

_Kenzi is tired, so very tired. _

Kenzi could have very well; long ago said I am done. She could have run away from the fae. She could have. She can at anytime, and yet the ridiculous thing is that she doesn't. It's stupid. In fact it's more than stupid it's unquestionably insane putting your life on line for some…stranger. Of course Bo saved her life and all but Bo has powers. Kenzi does not. It's dangerous. It's exhausting, and Kenzi is tired, so very tired.

Most days Kenzi smiles because she has to. It's not always because she is actually happy but, it's the little part of her head that tells her to smile. Then there's this part of her head that never lets her sleep. _Wake up Kenzi, wake up_. It says. _You're not tired._ It whispers to her as if saying that will keep her eyes open alone. It says _Smile_.

_Smile because you're not tired._

_You're not tired._

_You're not tired._

_You're not tired._

_Smile_

It's the part of her that is hidden by the daylight. It's the part of her that only comes out when she's alone at night with nothing but a bottle of vodka.

Some days she cries. On days like this there is no voice telling her to stay awake, only a voice telling her to go to sleep. It's the voice telling her to down the bottle of sleeping pills if it makes her happy, to just _sleep_.

_Go to sleep, Kenzi_

_You're so tired._

_You're so tired._

_You're so tired._

_Just sleep_

The words are so tempting. They sing to her like a lonely lullaby and she's tempted to do as they say.

But she doesn't.

There are times when she can't understand why she is still here. She wonders why she isn't on some street corner partying it out with Ollie, or why she isn't with Nate making some rock star babies. She wonders how she got here. She wonders why she doesn't just sleep.

_Why doesn't she sleep?_

_Kenzi is tired, so very tired. _

Then as suddenly as she asks the question she gets an answer.

_Bo_

This stress causing person is the same person she can't leave. It's amazing really. They have this bond that-that's something, that's everything. It's like there's this amazing superglue that keeps them attached at the hip. It's like _magic._

_You're not tired_

_You're so tired_

The voices taunt but then there is another voice.

This voice is happy and strong and passionate. It protects her.

_Bo_

_Bo_

_Bo_

It sings sweet songs to her. It sings rejuvenating yet tiring energy into her body that contradicts both of the other two voices both at the same time.

_Bo_

She knows why she is here.

She's convinced every time she looks in Bo's eyes. She's known it since the day they met even now when she's on Bo's bed with tears in her eyes.

"_Maybe someday things will be different. I'll be able to have a normal life, but right now, this is the life I choose."_

_Bo_

She has a purpose. She is here to do what every Lost Girl needs someone to do.

_Find her._

_Find her_

_Find her _

_Find her…_

* * *

**A/N Drop a Review if you can.**


	8. The Loyalty of Her Promises

**A/N This is a couple hours after the season 2 finale. The next 3 will also revolve around this episode.**

* * *

"Some people don't understand the promises they're making when they make them," I said.

"Right, of course. But you keep the promise anyway. That's what love is. Love is keeping the promise anyway."  
― John Green

* * *

Shake. All Kenzi could do was shake in utter fear of what could have been.

Gone.

Alone.

Dead.

Tears streamed down her face, the simple sound of her sobs invading the quiet that was the shack. _She had almost died_. It wasn't like any other day she was almost dying. It was totally different because she had felt herself slipping away. She had felt her life flash before as the blood slowly slipped out of her body, and she had felt her soul nearly slip away. Of course the big word there was that she had _almost _died, and although the big word was _almost _she couldn't help but be afraid. There was no adrenaline left, no internal robotic intrusion telling her to move on. There was nothing but fear. Fear of not only death but most of all of not keeping her promise.

_She had promised._

It's silly really, just ridiculous that she was willing to risk her life in order to, if in last resort, kill her best friend. It was frightening. It was a nightmare. It was a nightmare she had escaped just barely. Yet, the thought that Bo trusted her that much touched her to the point of tears.

_Bo_

At the sound of the shack door opening Kenzi wiped her tears quickly. She was supposed to be happy after all. Wasn't she? They had won. They had won and yet, something was missing, a piece of her was simply missing. More so it was hidden, hidden under some magical cloak that kept her from knowing exactly what was missing. Something that kept her from being happy.

"Kenzi" Bo called from the door.

_Get yourself together Kenz. _She thought to herself.

"Hey Champ" Kenzi responded only to instantly regret it, her cracked voice giving everything away. She knew she had given everything away and damned herself for raining on Bo's parade. She hadn't wanted that. No, it was Bo's day. She was supposed to be celebrating. She was supposed to save Bo. Save her the grief.

_She promised._

"Kenz" Bo's voice was soft as if she was afraid the silence would fight her for breaking it. "Kenzi are you okay?" Bo questioned.

Kenzi stared down at her hands. They were still shaking. Her whole body was still shaking.

"I'm fine." She tried to convince Bo.

She is fine. She's alive and shouldn't that be enough?

"Talk to me Kenzi" Bo said unconvinced. "Please" Bo had known something wrong. She had felt it in her skin, in her soul. Her Kenzi wasn't okay, and that meant she wasn't okay.

God why was she still shaking? It was obvious her body was an eruption of held back sobs. Even as she let go of them and her sobs became louder she still belted out the unconvincing reply.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I…"

_Could have been…_

Gone

Alone

Dead

Promise Broken

"I'm"

Bo sat down beside her friend. "No, you're not." She placed her hand hesitantly on her friend's shoulder.

Kenzi's raven mane covered her face and her tears. The shroud attempted to protect Bo from the army of feelings flying from Kenzi's body. Failed attempt.

Brushing her hair back Bo angled her head so she could look into Kenzi's eyes.

Kenzi's eyes were a dull gray instead of her bright beautiful light blue orbs. They were misty, surrounded by the bloodshot red that was the remnants of her tears. Looking into her friends eyes she found the truth.

"Look at me" Bo demanded.

When Kenzi refused Bo used her fingertips to guide Kenzi's eyes directly to hers. There she saw the fear and that is when she saw it.

She had finally seen the blood stain that she hadn't even contemplated was her best friend's blood. She just assumed it was someone else's. She hadn't thought…

Nervously Bo touched the still wet cloth that was stuck to her friend's body. Now in her entirety Bo could see the shattered pieces that were Kenzi and that made her gasp.

"I'm fine" Kenzi smiled though it didn't quite meet her eyes. "Don't worry about me it's just girly hormones messing with my head."

And there was the lie again; there was the lie that made Bo absolutely cringe. It was the lie that stated that she was okay when it was clear that she wasn't.

"I remember a beautiful wise young woman once said that 'you really shouldn't fib to those who are close to you."

"I know"

_She promised to save her, to save her from the pain._

"Look at me Bo, I'm fine. Stop worrying Bo and go celebrate." Kenzi commanded.

Bo frowned while shaking her head slightly still unconvinced. She wanted to hear what Kenzi had to say. She wanted to kiss it and make it all better.

Fortunately for Kenzi Bo's phone rang causing the corny ringtone to provide Kenzi with an escaped.

"Answer it."

Nodding reluctantly Bo answered the phone. The voice on the other side belted out orders to which she responded "Yes, yeah, and okay." Then as the last request was said she looked hesitantly at Kenzi. "Um, I'm busy." She called into the phone before hanging up.

"Go Bo"

There it was again, that persisting lie. Even without saying a word it was still there. And there Kenzi was again trying to brush it off as nothing. There she was again trying to please Bo.

"We still need to talk."

"I'm fine I promise."

_She promised._

Kissing the top of Kenzi's forehead Bo whispered the only words that could sum up everything and anything they had done for each other. "Thank you." Then as fast as the embrace was it disappeared as Bo hurriedly went to retrieve the item she came here for. "But we'll talk about it later"she said before she exited out the door.

It was then that Kenzi once again let out her sobs. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine" She cooed to herself as she tried to ignore the what ifs of it all.

_She could have been_

Gone

Missing

Dead

_But she was _

Here

Breathing

Living

Promise kept

"I'm fine."

_No one would ever know the extent to which Kenzi would keep her promises._

_Because..._

_She promised to save her and, it was because she kept that promise that she was fine._


	9. Lucky Pick

**A/N First off, the poetry you will see in this chapter is my own. Second thing is this is based off the season 2 finale. Although the last chapter has no correlation to this chapter it still has the same prompt:**

_ No one knew to what extent to which Kenzi would keep her promise._

* * *

"And I felt closer to you. Because you knew me so much better than I'd realized - and still loved me."  
― Rosamund Lupton

* * *

"I have to see her." Kenzi said. The blood rushed out of Kenzi's body even as Lauren's strong hands applied pressure to the oozing wound.

"Kenzi, you can't. The wound is too deep we…I-you'll die" Lauren stuttered out. Lauren didn't want to do this. This was Kenzi they were talking about, loud, annoying yet caring Kenzi. She was the Robin to Bo's Batman and deep down inside Lauren knew Kenzi was Bo's only keeper of sanity. She was the one Bo went home to every night. "I won't"

"_Bo nothing is going to happen"_

"_But what if it does?"_

"_It is not!" She paused at her raised voice. "Don't ask me to do this." _

"_**You** are the only one I can trust with this."_

"I-I know." She whispered back. She knew exactly what would happen. "But you will."

"_You are my best friend. So you promise me."_

"I have to see her." Tears continued to cascaded down the pale girl's cheek. The desperation in her voice sounding out all the commands she couldn't say.

"_Promise me" Bo pleaded._

"Please" Kenzi begged once again.

"Kenzi we can't." Lauren tried to reason with the girl. Surely she didn't understand the situation. She was delirious. "You will..."

"_I promise"_

"I know but...but I promised."She spoke out determined. "And I will NOT break that promise!" Her eyes connected with Lauren and Hale's begging them let her go. "Please" Please. She was basically asking them to send her to her death and still all she had to say was please to make their hearts crumble.

Even while shaking his head no Hale succumbed to her demand."Okay" Hale said. Lauren then nodded in agreement.

"Be careful!" Lauren commanded Hale sternly. If they were going to do this they were going to do this right. Kenzi had to make it to Bo.

They transitioned her body into Hale's arms with Lauren continuing to keep the pressure on the younger girl, both of them close to tears.

"What the hell?" Vex yelled. "Did you not hear me? We won't make it if you're fawning over the human!"

It was Val who spoke up to their surprise. "But we won't make it out of here without her either."

* * *

They entered the room to see Bo's blue eyes blazed as she looked at her grandfather's living eyes. "I'm sorry lil Momma but we're too late." Hale told the barely conscious girl.

"No, release the bond before the dark completely overcomes her!'" Trick yelled to Kenzi.

"She…"

"Set me down Hale." Kenzi demanded.

"No" He gritted back with tears in his eyes. "I will not let you go. Lauren's human she can do it."

"No, it has to be me you big dummy. Now set me down."

"Kenzi-"

"Damn it Hale, let me go or I swear, so help me God I will Moaning Myrtle your ass for the rest of your life!" Smiling quickly up at him she continued. "Seriously dude, do you want me to follow you into the bathroom cause I will? " She teased him to the point he had to let up a smirk.

There she was, still smiling. She was still trying to save Bo even in her darkest moments. She was still giving her all even when her all was almost nothing, not just for her own sake but for everyone's sake.

He set her down carefully. "Thank You" She stared into his brown eyes before letting out a small snort. "Oh, for everything you doche." She then began cutting his palm as fast as her weak hand could. "And you Doctor Hotpants" She turned her head to the woman who was still holding on to her oozing wound. "You better take care of my Bo cause I know some people..." Lauren's tear-stained face nodded. Satisifed she joined Hale's hands with hers and, she placed their hands on her chest as she whispered out the promise. "With harm to none, thy will be done, thou cannot hurt them Bo."

She watched in terror as Bo's body fell to the ground. _Had she failed her? _

Only adrenaline kept the young girl alive while she waited for the older woman to return to consciousness, everyone's attention on the succubus. She wouldn't leave without knowing Bo was okay. She couldn't. She had to see those eyes one more time. She had to see her sister just one more time.

_To say goodbye._

Bo gasped out as her eyes opened giving Kenzi everything she needed. She smiled at Bo lovingly when their eyes met. It was sweet. They had won. She was satisfied. She was happy.

She had kept her promise.

Holding on to the happiness Kenzi let her soul begin to slip away from her body.

She let out a breath. The breath was void of any sadness but only held the essence of relief and happiness. "I told you I promised." She stared at Bo and to everyone's suprise she laughed. "I told you so. We won." She sing-sung before her eyes closed slowly and her essence happily removed itself from her body.

"What?" Bo's eyes popped open while the shock kept her in her place. "Kenzi?"

Suddenly all her instincts rushed back into her. "Kenzi" _This can't be happening. _She told herself. "Kenzi, stay with me." Bo ran up to the fallen girl. She began trying to blow chi into the lifeless body. Gasp after gasp She pleaded with her body to work. She wrestled with her thoughts telling them to concentrate on Kenzi and, bringing her back to life. She tried. She put everything she had into it and still nothing came out, nothing but sorrowful air . "Please, I need you." She cried. "Please"

"She's gone" Trick tried to tell the girl.

"No, no, I need you. You can't leave." Bo persisted. She punched the concrete floor. _Why couldn't she save her_? "Why can't I save her Trick?" She stared at her grandfather for answers.

Lauren moved her partner to the side to crawl on top of the young girl's body. She began pounding on the woman's chest. _1, 2, 3…_

"She had nothing left." He sighed to his grandaughter. " The spell works by using the purest human chi to diverge the Fae bind. That is why Kenzi had to do the spell. Her intentions were the purest Bo. They were always to save you. She gave her last wisp of life to you."

The shock of the revelation hit Bo like a knife. _She did it all for me, because she knew._

"God Kenzi is this what you wanted huh, to die, to save me at your own expense?" Bo's hands held pressure to the girl's cut. "You're so stupid Kenzi. You're just so stupid!"

Lauren stopped and still there was no pulse. Even small tears fell from Lauren's face as the realization hit her. Kenzi was gone. She looked up at Bo telling the answer to her unasked question.

Bo touched her chest in an attempt to try to stop her heart from tearing out of it."No, No" Her eyes once again blazed light blue. "Why didn't you take her out of here? Why didn't you save her?" Bo questioned. "Lauren fix her!" She screeched.

Lauren shook her head. "I can't"

Bo shook her head in disagreement. "No, no, no you can't leave me!" She shook the body.

Her blue eyes blazed brighter. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening. _Torrents of wind entered the room and the ground itself began to shake as she began to lose it. "Kenzi!"

"Bo this is what she wanted!" Lauren screamed over the noise. "She wanted to save you. It's all she wanted." Lauren said to her girlfriend. "Please Bo know that she fought for you. Don't make her death be for nothing."

It was then that Bo's was forced to stop. She had to honor Kenzi's wishes.

"You're so stupid." She hugged the lifeless body to her chest. She tried to hear the girl's heartbeat. "You're so, so stupid." She wanted it all to be a dream she could just wake up from. "Why did you do this? You're everything I need. You are my best friend Kenzi. You are my sister. You are the one person who always accepts me, and I feel closer to you because…because you knew me so much better than I realized-and still loved me. You know all my faults and yet you still stay. You're what keeps me going. I am here because at the end of the day I always know I can come home to you. So don't leave me here. Don't you dare leave me here! Kenzi please."

And still there was silence. The same silence that would fill the shack. The same silence that would fill the Dahl. The same silence that would fill her heart.

* * *

They were roommates. They were best friends. They were sisters, and together they were anything. There are few friendships like that and still death had taken the very thing Bo cherished the most. She hadn't expected this day to come so soon. She hadn't expected it to be her fault. No one had. It was because they were too busy watching Bo that had they forgotten to watch the strongest person there. _Kenzi_

"See no one had known to what extent Kenzi would keep her promise. We hadn't believed it and yet deep down we all knew. We knew she would be our savior. It is said that every hero needs their side-kick, that everyone needs someone to lean on. We know that the best of heroes have the best of partners and Kenzi was one of them. Kenzi is what we all acclaim to be. She is the Loyalist and the Patriot. She is the cheerleader and the pessimist. She is the legacy that lives on, the survivor. This was Kenzi, the human of unfailing Loyalty. Fate led her to Bo and had there been no Kenzi there would have been no champion. Cases would have been unsolved. Lives would have been shattered."

_Lives would have been shattered. _It was those words that forced Bo to down her 6th shot. He should have said: _Lives are shattered._

"Kenzi was many things. She was strong, wise, caring and kind, and those who were lucky enough to know her knew she was adorable. But of all things she was a survivor, brave. Brave is what she was. This human stood by and looked fear in the eye and faced the Norn alone, something even very few fae dare to do." The fae looked at each other at the truth of that statement. "This human was our superior. She is what has brought us here today, all of you Light and Dark." Hale stopped to look up at the crowd. Everyone was there. There were those who feared her and those who at the same time secretly admired her. It hadn't mattered which side they were on. They all were there for Kenzi. "It is because of her that in her memory all humans under fae claim will be treated properly. They shall be paid for their services, and they shall be free to roam on proper claimed land to which they are sided to." He looked to see if anyone was willing to speak up against him. When he saw no one's defiance he continued his final statement. "So as the new Ash under the noble blood of the Santiago Family and with the blessing of Kenzi's closest friends I herby pronounce the Kenzi Law."

There was no doubt in the world that Bo was lucky to have Kenzi.

Hale was right. No one knew to what extent Kenzi would go to keep her promise. It was the promise that saved everyone, everyone except Kenzi. See they _were_ lucky to have her. They were just too lucky.

So Bo downed her 7th shot without a care in the world because nothing really mattered. Kenzi was gone and for that there was no need to keep control. There was no reason to care.

_It's hard to let you go _

_To let you go _

_When I know that I can't_

_For you are the one to hold me_

_Whenever I can't stand _

_And still you kept your promise_

_Kept it without a doubt_

_But at the cost_

_Of your life_

_At the cost of the world without_

_I won't sleep at night_

_Cause I'll dream of you if I sleep_

_And I won't carry on_

_Because it will be you that I will miss_

_Sorry for the tears, my dear_

_Sorry for this drink_

_Lucky pick wins everything_

_Except the winning gifts_


	10. Home

**Even though this is based on season 2 I felt Bo was pretty selfish during season 3 so this is kinda slipping into that mood. Hope you guys understand the end.**

* * *

Between sisters, often, the child's cry never dies down. "Never leave me," it says; "do not abandon me." ~Louise Bernikow

* * *

The house was a mess. No really it was a mess and not like the usual 'it was a mess' it was more like an inferno of hot messiness. Pizza boxes had been scattered from the stack that had been earlier built up. Beer bottles were rampant across the floor and so were clothes that Bo couldn't figure how they got down there in the first place. Papers and magazines lay aimlessly in a messy pile where beer bottles surrounded it, and broken vodka bottles lay just in front of a stained wall. So yeah the house was a mess but that wasn't important. What was important was the pale girl who lied on the couch quiet and unmoving at the mess with a almost empty bottle of vodka in her hands.

"Kenzi?" Bo asked although she was highly aware of who the girl was. "You okay?" Bo stepped carefully closer to her friend and as she did she noticed Kenzi's grasp tighten against the bottle. "Kenzi are you…"

"Stay away from me." Kenzi's voice quivered with an undeniable anger. "Just stay there." and there under her quivering voice Bo could hear the slur that was no doubt the result of long-term alcohol consuming.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bo asked confused.

Kenzi smirked coldly at her friend as she let out a bitter laugh. "Did you? Did you do something wrong?" Kenzi laughed like the question was the joke of the year. "Of course you fucking did something wrong! Is it so impossible for you to think you can do something wrong?"

Bo avoided the question. "The house is a mess." She whispered. At that moment Bo didn't want to talk about it anymore. She suddenly felt like less of an adult and more like a young girl being chastised by her mother.

"No it's fucking not!"

She stood up slowly; Kenzi's dark mane shrouded her face giving her a dark and controlling look. Clearly disoriented by the alcohol Kenzi stumbled behind the couch, nearly falling at the attempt. Yet, slow but steady she made her way towards Bo.

"Kenzi the house is dirty." Bo said disagreeably.

Once again Kenzi let out a bitter laugh before she took another swing of her drink. Her bloodshot eyes met Bo's with a furious glare. Closer than they were earlier Bo could now smell the alcohol on Kenzi's breath. It was strong and pungent, nearly punching Bo's face with the smell itself.

"It is not!" She yelled in Bo's face. "My home is not dirty." She circled around Bo once. "It is not dirty Bo." Their eyes met once again. This time Bo acknowledged the fury in Kenzi's eyes.

It was then that Bo had to wonder what happened. It was time to celebrate wasn't it? They had won hadn't they?

Kenzi finished the vodka before she let the bottle slip to the floor.

"Kenzi the house…" Bo stopped at the pain of the punch that was just thrown at her. Then there was another and another and Bo was too shocked to react.

"My home is not dirty!"

"What the hell Kenzi?"

Kenzi's drunken stupor made her punches slower and weaker but still she continued on in her rage. "You're my Home Bo and you are not dirty!" She cried. "You are fucking condemned. I have lived in you for two damn years and still you do not consider my feelings. Like what the hell am I suppose to do when you're gone? Huh?" She threw an extra hard punch at Bo that almost made her fall back into the messy pile of magazines. "Do you not appreciate me?"

"Kenzi what are you talking about? I appreciate you. I love you."

"You sure have-you…you have a bad way of showing it Bo. God you are so selfish." After throwing another punch that this time Bo decided to dodge Kenzi couldn't help but lose her balance and fall back on her ass. Not even stopping her raging rant she looked up at Bo with angry tears in her eyes. "You asked me…Bo you asked me to…made me promise…if you couldn't stop" Kenzi's voice lowered into a scary whisper. "To kill you"

"Kenz I'm sorry."

"Have you ever stopped playing super hero long enough to just sit down and think about how I might be feeling. Do you even know how much pain I feeling when I say your eyes like that?" Kenzi's head throbbed at her own voice. "Did you ever think of the positioned you put me in?"

"Kenzi I am sorry." Bo pleaded with her. She hadn't thought about it like that.

"I would have had to kill my best friend. I would have lost my sister. I would have lost my home. I would have lost everything." Kenzi was so tired. Tears ran down her face without her permission and at the moment breathing out her emotion was causing her so much pain that she just wanted to go to sleep. She lied back, just barely missing the mess of shattered glass she had left behind her. "You are my home Bo and I can't lose you." Kenzi closed her eyes the alcohol taking over her.

Bo smiled a little at that. "I'm not going anywhere, not without you."

She sat down beside Kenzi and placed Kenzi's head on her lap before brushing back the girl's black mane of hair. Bo looked around the junky room knowing tomorrow she would have the clean it up by her lonesome since she was sure Kenzi's hangover would be intense. "As long as you live I will be here." She looked down at the disturbed body. "I promise."

You

are my home

Although damaged

and half condemned

You are my beating heart

You are the life that I live in

You are my rest, Hope and my end

Because you are my home my sister

And truly my only best friend

I guess that's why I need you

I know that's why I can't leave

Because I know in my heart

Home will always only be us

Together Forever you and me


	11. Kenzi Khronicles

**A/N Sorry for the wait. Read an Review. **

* * *

Welcome Bitches to my conscious. If you're just some nosy butthead that decided hey she looks easy, let me just jump in that stunning chicks head, you're wrong. I'm soooooo not easy. Oh and if you didn't know, this is Kenzi. Anyway this is my bitchin head. I know it's totes adorable but since you just had to know my perspective of life here you go.

I live in this not so wonderful thing you could almost call a home but what I like to call the crack shack. I live here with my bestie Bo. There's plenty of alcohol but if you're looking for food, well, dammit you're at the wrong place. And if you're looking for HD on Demand satellite, well, dammit you're at the wrong place again cause we ain't got it. I mean you can see some live action though I mean the scenes that happen here are LIVE no rewinds so you should always have some popcorn at hand. If you're into that gushy sob story stuff I mean.

Oh and don't think I'm this lonely cat lady that just piggybacks off of her not so human friend. Nope, I have a job...okay I'm a thief but just to let you know I am the best thief cause like I'm never caught. Okay maybe once but shut up about it okay.

I have four members in the sunny Sunshine Gang. First there is Dyson. He's so animalistic. I mean in the had-you-not-Slept-with-my-best-friend-handsome animalistic. And he's such a dog. No, I mean literally he is such a dog. You know like Jacob in twilight, only blonder and older and you know real. By the way whoever wrote twilight is totally fae. Anyway after he sold his soul to the devil, well let's not say that because I'm sure you can really make a deal with the devil so I'm just going to say his stepsister, The Freaking Norm. Anyway yeah so he sold his love for Bo to Norm and now he's semi pining over her while kinda not cause he can't but whateves. Then there is his stupid partner in crime who is also rolling in money whose parents just happen to not like humans. You know, like me.

So his name is Hale and he's such a big head. Well...you wouldn't exactly know because he's always wearing that stupid hat and those suits he always wears. I wish he would take it off already. In case you didn't follow I was talking about his hat because the shirt thing would be totally unacceptable. Oh yeah and he's a douchebag

Then there is Trick who is like a grandfather to me. He is also rolling in doe if you know what I mean. I mean he owns a bar and he also pays my tab. He also is know to keep a lot of important secrets. However, he pays my tab. So as long as my Bo-Bo is cool with him I'm cool with him.

Lastly there is my favorite sexy succubitch, Bo. Yup she saved my life like forever ago and so I live with her. She's totally awesome although she does love to do the Bow-chicka-Bow-Wow quite a bit. Every Night. She's like a sister to me and I love her alot. Yup.

Since you met my friends. Let me just tell my other job since according to you guys being a thief is not enough. I just happen to be Kenzi the Bitchin Fae Slayer for your FYI. So ha.

I would like to get drunk now so could you like get the hell out of my head now? Gracias. I'll tell you the rest after my hangover.


End file.
